Cayda'araan
Cayda'araan was a Twi'lek apprentice smuggler during the last years of the Galactic Empire. Adopted daughter of bounty hunting smuggler Jaeson-Araan Cypher, she was left alone on the streets of Lower Coruscant after her birth parents were forced to abandon her, eventually developing a deathstick addiction before the intervention of the bounty hunter Jaes'araan. Appearance Cayda appears as a pink skinned Twi'lek girl with a small set of lekku and body. She stands as 4'2" with a very skinny body. Personality Cayda is very cynical with strangers unless they prove to have good intentions. Because of this, it is moderately difficult to connect with her. But the few who have shown Cayda great care and love quickly gain her affections, such as with her adoptive father. She is also quite street smart. Her knowledge of certain types of neighborhoods and techniques give her a roguish mind set at times. Because of other criminal minds taking advantage of her with dealing her spice at her major expense, Cayda has developed a personal hatred for all addictive substances, deathsticks being the most prominent. She often goes out of her way to manipulate suspected spice dealers and takes great satisfaction in their apprehension. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Prior to being adopted by Jaeson, Cayda wore an ill-fittingly large, tattered shirt, obviously scrounged, that covered most of her body, but left her vulnerable to cold. After being put under Jaeson's care, he clothed her in a small variant of smuggler's attire; white shirt, navy blue/yellow vest, flight pants and boots, much to her liking. Weapons *Cayda carries a stun baton with her at all times, as it is the only weapon Jaeson permits her to carry at her age. Abilities Cayda's body size lets her get into places with ease. Tight ventilation shafts of 1 square foot are the limit of comfortable crawling. Tighter spaces prove difficult for her. She is also an adept pickpocket, with help from her small nimble fingers, managing to swindle food and credits with relative ease. Lockpicking is a secondary ability she uses her nimble fingers for, but are not as developed as her pickpocketing, managing low security civilian locks. History Born in the lower levels of Coruscant, Cayda was born to a slave working in a Hutt-owned casino. Planned by her parents, she was sedated to prevent her from immediately crying and was declared stillborn so she would not be immediately implanted with an explosive slave chip. Her mother would then keep her hidden away with her father outside of the casino, only to be able to see her daughter for limited times, for several years. By the time she was seven, Cayda's mother was forced to leave Coruscant to go with her master to Hutta, leaving her daughter behind with her father. One year later, her father went missing, leaving her all alone. Up until she was ten, Cayda lived on the streets, pickpocketing and stealing to survive, only finding the occasional abandoned building for shelter. Eventually, she developed an addiction to deathsticks, which robbed her of much of her free choice. Everything she stole was used to pay to feed her addiction. Eventually, she reached the point where she absolutely needed to have them and was willing to do anything for her Balosar supplier, even be enslaved to him. But before she descended into the very thing her mother worked to prevent, the bounty hunter Jaeson-Araan Cypher intervened, beating the Balosar down and causing her to sleep until she awoke in a hospital, receiving medical care for her addiction, payed for by the bounty hunter. Her heart was warmed by the hunter's compassion. She had to live in dire circumstances and without a family. She did not want to live alone, without love. So, she asked Jaeson to adopt her, and he accepted. During her rehabilitation, Jaeson watched over her as much as was allowed. He told her stories of his escapades as a bounty hunter and a smuggler, finding excitement in them and a thirst for adventure. She worked harder and harder to complete rehabilitation as a result. Then, after a brief separation so Jaeson could hunt the source of her deathstick exposure, she was finally able to rename herself Cayda'araan, after the manner of his Twi'lek name, and have a family. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'lek Characters Category:Fanon